Lust Incarnate
by Ganja Naraku
Summary: You never forget when a Succubus comes to call.
1. The First Visit

Hey there everyone. I'm sure several of you, (not pointing any fingers Godric) are getting rather impatient with my lack of Icha Icha writing. Well I have a little treat for you. A pet project I've been keeping close to my vest until I was completely satisfied that it would take my Lemon writing to the next level I've had this up my sleeve for about three years now, and after much tweaking the finished first portion is complete. I must thank the master of such things, NarutosBrat for posting his guidelines as a sort of extra reference check to the quality of this tale.

But I'm sure you didn't come here to hear me rambling, enjoy the trilogy boys and girls. And be sure to leave a nice lengthy review to thank your old Uncle Ganja.

xxx

I'm going to tell you a story. A story that contains all the aspects of those Icha Icha novels my late sensei was so fond of writing. It's a story that involves the one creature that captures the imaginations and wet dreams of men across the world.

The Succubi.

They've been around for as long as men have been susceptible to feminine wiles. But nowadays their population has grown and frequency of their _visits_has increased. In case you don't know, a Succubus is a creature that knows to do only two things: fucking and killing. And believe me friend, they are _very _good at both. Some, scorned women in-particular, call them demons or monsters; others, men for the most part, are not so sure. In my experience I'd like to think I've learned a great deal about them.

For starters, they are _not _demons, they are as flesh and blood as any other creature. However, though they do appear in most respects to be human, they're not quite that either. They fall somewhere in between; they are not human but they need human men to survive. You must understand that there are no male Succubi, every Succubus is a female and will only ever give birth to females. Some would claim that the Incubi, their distant male cousins supply the necessary breeding source for such thing and that we humans are considered either pets or dinner, maybe both on a bad night. These theories are all false, The Succubi hate their male counterparts with the same hatred that they possess for human women. This hatred is more about rivalry than anything. But I'm getting off topic...

In appearance, every Succubus looks like a beautiful human woman with the glaring exception that they _never_ wear clothes...And have small horns that protrude from their foreheads...and they have wings? Yes, they have small bat-like wings that grow from their backs. So far as I know, they are not capable of sustained flight, only short hops, like the hop up to some poor fellow's window.

At night, during what can only be called their mating season, Succubi will go out into the villages that dot world on the prowl for young men to seduce. When they find one, they'll slip into his room, give the poor sap the night of his life, and if he's lucky, leave him alone before morning.

This, to most men, wouldn't seem like such a bad thing: A gorgeous woman comes to your room at night, fucks your brains out, and leaves before morning? Sure, the horns and wings might be a put off, but trust me when I tell you their beauty more than makes up for these odd features. However, they are not gentle creatures, they are feral and aggressive and not easy to please. Should a man fail to satisfy them, he will find himself the victim of their more savage side. Sometimes we'd find the bodies still in their beds with their throats ripped out, sometimes they would never be found. They would just disappear into the night, never to be heard from again.

Again, most men would be more than willing to oblige these visitors were it not for the likelihood of them being killed as well, and for the fact that, as I've said above, these Succubi are outright hostile to any human woman. Young, superstitious married couples won't share a room for fear that a Succubus should come visit, because she would kill the woman. And should the wife find out that her husband is being _visited_ in his chambers, she best stay out and hope that her husband has the sexual prowess to placate the creature.

For hundreds of years these creatures have existed, and for almost that long they have been a creature of myth. It used to be that generations may have passed between Succubus sightings, then it was decades, then it was years, and people began to stop thinking of it as a fairy tale. Now every year in the first few weeks of summer there are more deaths, more disappearances, and more men bragging about how many Succubi visits they've survived.

How many of the stories told by the men of the villages over a few saucers of sake are true is hard to say. Even in the face of death, men are still men, and surviving an encounter with a Succubus is something to be proud of. Most men these days, the ones that survive of course, have a story to tell of the Succubi, and _I_ have more than my fair share of experience to be sure.

I remember that first night well, it's hard to forget the first time a Succubus comes to call on you. I lived alone, retired after a nice healthy service in the village of my upbringing; I was unmarried, with a land grant from my former Boss. One night, I was awakened by noises from outside. I had just set light to the lamp next to my bed when the sound of the shutters creaking made me freeze.

I saw a crack of moonlight spill across the floor and as my eyes followed it back to the window the shutters were flung wide open and there she was. She crouched on the windowsill, backlit by the full moon, like some great bird of prey ready to swoop down and snatch a victim. A fear like you wouldn't believe gripped me; I knew what it was that had come to my room. We just sat and stared at each other; I was paralyzed by fear and she seemed to be deciding whether or not I was worth the time.

She slipped down from the windowsill and crossed the length of the room to the end of my bed on all fours. She moved quick and light as a cat; when she hopped up onto the foot of my bed and I saw her illuminated in the lamp-light my breath caught in my throat. She was stunning: her hair was beautiful gold that hung down to her shoulders, she had full blood-red lips, and flawless skin. Her body was lithe and toned, her large supple breasts heaved creating a sort of hypnotic effect as she stared at me with eyes as brown as a perfect amber stone. The look in those eyes is hard to describe, somewhere between the most passionate longing of true love and the ravenous hunger of a starving tiger.

She crawled closer to me at a slow sensual pace, her wings giving out tense flicks in anticipation; as she got closer I distinguished her horns from the features of her perfect face. They were very small, tiny bone-colored nubs that stuck maybe a thumbnail's length out from her forehead (I would later learn that that meant she was very young, seventeen or eighteen years old). She put her hand on my calf through the blanket and I felt a jolt of excitement shoot through me, despite my very real fear I was aroused by her. Her amazing beauty, her primal movements, and the sounds she made: part moan, part growl.

She moved up closer to me so we were face to face and her intoxicating smell filled my nostrils. She pushed me back with surprising strength so my back was against the headboard and she straddled me with her thighs pressing in on my waist. She began to stroke my bare chest; scratching me while she smelled my hair and pressed those perfect breasts into my face arousing me further. I was still terrified; my heart was beating like a drum in my chest and my hands clenching the bed sheets like a frightened child. I wanted her to leave me in peace, but at the same time wanted her to stay, wanted her body, wanted her.

She then started to kiss and suck on my neck, her hard nipples pressing into my chest, and I couldn't control it anymore; I let go of the sheets I had been clinging to for dear life and with one hand grabbed her firm sweet ass, and with the other grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her ravishing mouth to mine. Her lips were full and soft, her tongue sweet and, to my surprise, rather long.

She moaned like a beast as she forced her tongue in and out of my mouth and dug her nails in my back. I fondled her beautiful breasts and ran my hands over her smooth thighs, it seemed that Succubi do not grow hair below their heads. By now I was aroused to my fullest and my raging cock was pressing up in a rather uncomfortable position against the bedding as she ground her body against it. Before I could do anything about that she jerked her face away from mine and shoved me so hard against the headboard that I saw stars for a moment. She giggled at my pain and had a cruel smile on her face as she dragged her nails down my chest and scooted back away from me pulling down the sheets with her thighs as she did so. My cock sprang free and her smile broadened and that hungry look returned to her eyes in seeming approval of what she saw.

She grabbed it around the base and dragged her long hot tongue up my shaft and licked circles around the head. Shivers went up and down my spine as she sucked on my balls and stroked me, it was the most incredible feeling I had ever felt. I had had a few women in the past, but nothing had ever felt this good. She gorged her mouth on my cock and took it all the way in till her nose (and horns) pushed into my stomach, and she still slipped her tongue out to lick my sack some more. She carried on like that; licking and sucking and stroking and moaning onto my cock. And I lost myself in the pleasure she was giving me, grabbing the back of her head and running my fingers through her hair and down her back. And then my fingers brushed against one of her wings; with reflexes far beyond that of any human, she sprang off my cock and grabbed me by the throat slamming my head back again.

When my vision cleared her face was mere inches from mine; her teeth were bared in a fierce snarl and her eyes burned into me. I froze, terrified, thinking I was about to end up like all those other men before. But instead she pulled back, her snarl changing to a devilish smile, and with her hand still at my throat positioned herself over my crotch. She grasped my throbbing hard-on with her free hand and positioned it upright, our eyes locked, I began to feel something very strange as she moaned and gyrated her hips over me. If I had my eyes closed I would swear that she was licking my shaft and head all over, but my eyes were open and she was mounted on top of me.

Confused, I broke eye contact with her and looked down to the apex of our loins, and was met with a sight that blew me away. Neither legend nor any drunken tale I had ever heard tell of a Succubus prepared me for this; what I saw was a second tongue, coming out from her soaking cunt. I was shocked to say the least; it now seemed no wonder that so few men had been able to please them, I mean, how many men could handle a gorgeous babe fucking them and blowing them all at once? That being said, I watched as she released her hand and her pussy-tongue curled around my shaft to hold it up; long, wet, hot, and squeezing it like a snake coiled around its prey.

Emboldened by her renewed interest in fucking me rather than killing me, I ran my hands over her body again; careful not to touch her wings, or even her back (just to be safe). She curled and stoked my cock with that second tongue of hers for a bit, but I knew that she wanted me inside that sweet pussy; I grasped her shoulders and pulled her down so my cock pushed at last into her soaking wet snatch. She let out a whelp of pleasure when I penetrated her; and, moreover, I realized that I could take control with her and make her do what I wanted to some extent. Which was contrary to what I believed about these creatures; I thought they came and took what they wanted from us weak humans, but maybe if we showed a little force and resilience _we_ might break _them_.

She rode me with a vigor and passion that could wear out a quarter horse, but still I kept control. Though I wanted to lose myself to her passions, the thought that she might just use me till I had nothing left to give then slaughter me like a spring calf kept returning to mind and kept me in check. I was determined to survive this encounter and if that meant, by force of will, denying myself the release I so longed then so be it. This was no easy task; I was rooted in her and still that second-tongue of hers was playing at the shaft and head of my cock as it slid in and out of her wet pussy. Moreover, she seemed to have extraordinary control over the muscles of her cunt; flexing and squeezing me with the purposeful intent of driving me crazy and extracting every last drop of cum from my already over-driven balls.

But still, even though her grinding and thrusting were stimulating me, mortal fear kept me from giving this monster the prize she came for. I would show this Succubus what it means to use sex as weapon yet. She grunted and moaned as she bounced on top of me; and I, not wanting to be outdone, grabbed her waist and guided her hips on me while a licked and sucked on her nipples. She seemed to love this because she stopped bouncing on my cock and instead ground on it so her tits could stay still in front of my face. One hand on her firm ass the other on her tit I flicked my tongue over one nipple then the other.

The back and forth movements of her hips became quicker and her breath was coming in short gasps, she began letting out lusty whimpers and her face contorted into that tell-tale look of pleasure and pain; I knew she was approaching orgasm. As I began to feel her pussy tighten and that second tongue of hers spasm on my cock I knew it was time to make my move; still sucking on her tits I placed one hand at the small of her back, the other on her shoulder, and flipped her onto her back so I was on top. She was too far gone into the throws of an enormous orgasm to care about this change of position, and she wrapped her legs round my back and I wasted no time in fucking her as deep and hard as I could. Once that first orgasm took her it was on, every few seconds thereafter she bucked under me again and again. Orgasm after orgasm she couldn't get enough, eyes rolling back into her head, that horny smile never leaving her lips; and for my part I kept up the pace.

At last, the chain of her orgasms seemed to subside and she lay there docile, eyes unfocused and staring off into space, and I swear to you she was purring like some well-fed house cat! with some hesitation, I stopped fucking her to see how she'd react, she didn't seem to notice and still just lay there, content. It was then that I knew I had won, that I had broken her like one breaks a wild horse, I grinned, celebrating my victory and deciding it was my turn to claim my reward. I grabbed her hips and fucked her in earnest, not trying to hold back anymore, letting myself go to her gorgeous body and the sweet release I so needed.

She seemed to notice that I was about to give her what she came for; she locked eyes with me and wrapped her legs tight around mine. Her stare seemed to beg me to shoot inside her sweet pussy; I could feel it start to build inside me and my cock stiffened even more. She grabbed the back of my neck with one hand and my ass with the other and started to fuck back, bouncing up in rhythm with my thrusts. Her pussy tongue stroking my shaft even as her pussy walls clenched around it I could tell she was building to one final orgasm too. Both of us breathing deep and fast, I slammed my cock as deep as I could go and let loose inside her. The blast of my hot seed into her pussy sent her over the edge one more time and she screamed out as the climax took us both. I slid in and out of her, milking the last drops from my cock into her pussy, staring into those big beautiful eyes that stared back with pure pleasure.

I kissed her with a passion and she returned the sentiment, rolling me over so she was again on top of me. She pulled herself off my still hard cock and slid down to suck me clean. I sat and enjoyed the feeling of her mouth on my slick cock, extra sensitive after that glorious fuck session. When she was satisfied with her work she pulled away and slinked back to the window, hopped up onto the sill, and turning to give me one last look and smile disappeared into the night.

It wouldn't be long, however, until I'd see her again. In fact, I saw a lot of her thereafter; she visited me at least once a week, sometimes two or three times even. This went on for months, well past what we thought of as the Succubus's "mating season." I took to calling her Kitten, because of the way she always approached me, like a cat on the prowl. Each time she would come to me would be just as amazing as the first, if not more, because I wasn't scared for my life anymore. I knew she wouldn't harm me, As long as I stayed in control I just felt too damn good to hurt. She even let me touch her wings, which were great to hold on to when I was fucking her from behind. And then, all at once, she stopped visiting; winter had come and I suppose she did whatever the Succubi do to survive the winter. I slept alone dreaming of golden hair, amber eyes, and warm, wet pussy-tongues.

xxx

Can you give me "Kitten"'s real name?

Keep kicking ass.


	2. Breaking Silver

Be sure to reveiw and thank Uncle Ganjafor finishing Chapter 2 so fast.

xxx

That winter was long and lonesome, I thought of her often on those cold nights in my bedroom. And try as I may I simply couldn't enjoy sex with a normal woman any more. I'd go to brothels in a nearby town, but none of them could really do it for me, not like Kitten could. I guess once you get with a Succubi you never go back. But soon winter's cold left and spring came around again, and I let myself almost forget about her, busy as I was. Then one night I found it hard to sleep, I had just stood up from my bed with the intent of getting some water when, without warning, the shutters flew open and there was Kitten.

She was just as radiant as before, crouched just like the first night she came to me on the windowsill with a beaming smile on her face; I turned and laughed with joy at the sight of her. Then she pounced on me, pushing me up against the wall and thrusting her tongue down my throat while she tore my robe off me. I wasn't about to let her have her way with me; Though she seemed to have taken a liking to me, I knew this wasn't a human I was dealing with, she was a feral creature that could turn on me if I showed the slightest weakness.

I grabbed her and spun around behind her and pushed her against the wall. She grunted in an approving manner as I pressed my body against her back, sliding my hands up her sides and cupping her breasts while I pressed my already stiffening manhood into her ass. I kissed her neck and shoulder, every inch of her tasted delicious. I proceeded to trace my tongue down her spine between her wings all the way down to the top of her ass. She pushed her hips away from the wall so she could bend over and give me access to her warm loins. I kept sliding my tongue down her ass-crack spending a little extra time caressing the tight pucker of her asshole with my tongue which caused her to yelp with pleasure and giggle.

I worked my tongue down to her pussy, already glistening with her juices, and probed at her wet, lust filled, lips lapping up her secretions. Hard to believe though it may be, I was so caught up in the moment that I had forgotten about her pussy-tongue; that is until she slipped it into my mouth while I was eating her out. I was startled but only for a moment, and I almost laughed at myself for having forgotten it. It was amazing, our tongues dancing in out of my mouth and her pussy, and she loved it, moaning and trembling as she pushed her snatch harder into my face. I pulled away and made her turn around, she grasped my head as I returned to the apex of her hips and began to work on her clit with my tongue and rubbed her pussy lips with my fingers. Her moaning went up an octave when I put a finger into her pussy and sucked on her clit hard. She put her thigh up on my shoulder and began to rock on my face as she held my head tighter; I could tell she was building to an orgasm. I flicked my tongue on her clit and began fingering deep into her, using another finger to play on her asshole; this extra stimulation was too much for her and she cried out and bucked as the climax took her.

I stood up in front of her and pressed my mouth to hers, she wrapped an arm around my head and with her free hand rubbed the head of my raging cock into her crotch letting me feel her soaking wetness. I was just letting myself get carried away with thoughts of my cock deep in that soaking cunt when a horrible hiss from the window behind me sent ice water through my veins. I froze and looked at the creature in my arms; she was looking over my shoulder with an expression I'd never thought I'd see on her face.

Terror.

I turned to look and saw another Succubus squatting on my windowsill, hands braced on the framework and wings extended to their fullest, succeeding in looking both beautiful and terrifying. For her part, Kitten was cowering behind me pressed up against the wall. I had no idea what was going on, or why one Succubus should be scared of another. The one at the window let out another hiss and Kitten, whimpering, crawled out from behind me and approached the other on all fours. This new one stepped into the room and stood over my poor Kitten, who was crying at her feet and shaking like a leaf. With one hand on her hip the newcomer grabbed her by the neck and lifted her so she was facing up at her, she growled and Kitten responded with whimpers and moans in apparent apology for something; what she should apologize for I had no idea at the time.

I believe that this newcomer outranked her somehow in the Succubi society, but whether she was just asserting her dominance over an underling or if Kitten had broken some Succubus law I do not know. What was clear was that she was not happy; she sneered at the Kitten and threw her down. The poor creature cried out and skittered across the room and cowered against the wall. The new one then turned her attention to me; my heart leaped to my throat as she crossed the room towards me. She walked upright, like a normal human and with an air of assertiveness, like she was used to being in control of the situation.

As she got closer to me she came more into the lamplight, I could see that she had long silver hair that possessed a sort of pink tint to it and deep blood red eyes. She, of course, was another perfect female specimen; muscular body, slim waste, and large breasts. This one's horns were more pronounced than Kitten's; longer, thicker, and darker and they curled upward. I didn't have much time to admire though, I wasn't sure if she was going to walk right over and rip my heart from my chest, but I held her gaze and tried my best not to look terrified.

She stopped a mere few feet in front of me and looked me over, hand still on her hip. Kitten, still whimpering, started to enter a slow crawl towards us, but this new one (I'll call her Silver, for her hair) scared her back with a sharp look. She pushed me back against the wall and grabbed my chin, turning my head this way and that, inspecting me like a prospective buyer might inspect a work horse at market. My heart was racing, I didn't know what she wanted; she seemed to be trying to figure out why her underling had taken such a fancy to me. She began to stroke and rub me, feeling the muscles of my chest and arms, a slight smile starting to appear on her face.

She slid her hand down my stomach and wrapped it around my manhood. Even I was surprised to find that I was still erect; I suppose it was a combination of adrenaline and the fact that Silver was still a gorgeous naked woman standing in front of me, despite the fact that she very well might kill me. She then dropped to her knees and it was deja'vu all over again.

Just like the first night Kitten came to visit I was again locked in a life or death struggle, my life depending on my ability to out-fuck this new threat. And a threat she was, she made her underling seem like a shrinking violet; the way she attacked my hard cock with her mouth, bobbing her head from the tip of my rodall the way down to the base. I tried putting my hands on her head but she smacked them away with the hand that wasn't busy stroking my cock. I looked over at Kitten, she had stopped whimpering and was staring at us with her arms wrapped around her knees; like a student watching a true master at work.

I realized that I had been very lucky when Kitten came to visit me, she must've been very inexperienced; perhaps I was even her first. If it had been this fiery demon that came to me that night I might not have survived. She stopped working on my cock and stood so her nose was touching mine, I thought she meant to kiss me so I moved in but, laughing, she grabbed me by the neck before our lips touched and banged my head back into the wall. Then she grabbed me and shoved me to the bed knocking me onto my back with my feet still on the floor; she jumped onto me, her crotch landing on mine. She wasted no time, her pussy tongue lashing out like a whip wrapping up my tool and pulling it into her pussy. Pinning my hands above me she bounced up and down on my cock hard, trying to squeeze the life out of it with her tight cunt muscles.

Everything she did to me felt great, but her aggressiveness was pissing me off, over Silver's deep throaty moans I could hear a softer moaning coming from across the room. I looked up and could see, upside down, that Kitten was on her knees now giving herself a furious fingering. She had her eyes locked on Silver who was staring right back at her, smiling, as if to say "watch and learn, this is how it's done." Well, I would not be made fool of in my own home, in front of the creature that I had already beaten, but I was in a tricky position; I had to take control but I could not move.

She had my hands held fast, but my hips were free so I started to fuck back, timing my thrusts with her bouncing. I moved my legs so they were over her ankles and used the added leverage to ram up into her snatch as deep and hard as I could. My efforts began to pay off; she looked down at me wide eyed, her forehead scrunching up with the pleasure I was inducing in her. She stopped humping so hard on me and closed her eyes, giving me a chance to do the work; her grip on my wrists began to slacken. I continued my rapid hip thrusts until, at last, she slipped up, she let go of one of my wrists and brushed the hair back that had fallen in front of her face.

I wasted no time, planting my palm between her tits and pushed her upright so she was straight over my cock, and at the same time slammed up into her as hard as I could. I could feel my cock hit the back of her pussy wall hard and her climax was instantanious, her walls clenching around my meat so hard that I thought my cock-head might pop, and her pussy-tongue shivered and vibrated against my shaft. This was my moment to take full control; I sat up into her and took one of her erect nipples into my mouth. I grabbed hold of her blazing red mane with one hand and slapped her ass hard with the other, she screamed with pain-pleasure and grabbed my face, trying to pull me in for a kiss but I pulled hard on her hair snapping her head back and making her cry out again. I held her waist with one hand and ground her hips around on my crotch, sloshing my cock around inside her. I wet a finger of my other hand with her pussy juices and slid it deep up into her ass, making her yelp yet again.

I had taken the upper hand but I had to keep pushing my advantage, she was close to climax again and I knew I couldn't disappoint her or this whole thing could backfire in a horrible way. So I picked her up and pressed her against the wall and fucked her for all I was worth, she wrapped her legs around my back and dug her fingers into my shoulders as orgasm after glorious orgasm took her to the highest heights of ecstasy.

I pulled my cock out of her pussy and let her spastic anal contractions of her constant orgasms push my finger out of her ass. I let her down and set her on her feet, she collapsed in heap at my feet; I stood over her my still rigid cock throbbing in the night air, glistening with her sweet pussy cream. She looked up at me panting, she seemed amazed by my skill but her eyes still flared with defiance. It was then that I noticed Kitten had crawled all the way over to the bed and was on her hands and knees peering over at us and still fingering herself and was creating a soft moan.

I smiled at her and down at Silver as an idea came to my mind, let's see how this feisty bitch would feel about being made to pleasure her own subordinate. I beckoned Kitten up onto the bed and she obliged me; I made her to lean back and spread her legs, then I picked up the still rubbery-legged Silver and put her face-down on the bed in front of Kitten. I slid my cock back into her pussy and her responce was immeadiate, propping herself up on her forearms and arching her back for me; I leaned forward and grabbed the back of her head trying to force it down into Kitten's hot snatch. She resisted, growling, and Kitten cringed, but I gave her a look that said stay put and yanked my cock back out of Silver's pussy. She let out a dissappointed and all around unhappy whine and tried to push back onto my cock but I held fast to her head and again pushed her towards Kitten's waiting pussy.

She got the message that she wasn't going to get my cock unless she did what I told her to. Whining in fury and defeat, she put her face to Kitten's pussy and began to eat her out. I rewarded her by sticking my cock back into that warn slot and fucking her with deep and slow thrusts. She gave out a throaty moan into Kitten's pussy; who was, in turn, giving herself over to Silver's artful tonguing. I fucked Silver and just enjoyed the sight of one Succubus pleasuring another, and despite her earlier resistance Silver was getting into it too. She probed Kitten's hot pussy with her long tongue and ran her hands up and down her torso fondling and caressing her tits. Kitten moaned and rubbed her pussy up into Silver's face, caressing the back of her head and gathering up her hair so I could still get a look at the action. She was moaning and breathing in gasps now, Silver must have known what she was doing down there; she pushed Kitten's legs way back to give her better access to her hot snatch, Kitten helped her by spreading her lips wide for her.

It was so amazing to watch I could feel an orgasm brewing for myself too, I decided that it was safe for me to do so after I gave Silver one more good one so I started to pick up the pace. I slid my cock in and out of her, slapping her ass which brought forth little cries of pleasure, muffled into Kitten's pussy. I rubbed her asshole with my thumb and she began to buck under me, as she started to cum I leaned forward and forced her head down lower so she was tonguing Kitten's tight asshole. Caught up in the moment as she was she took to this with a vengeance, forcing her tongue up into her ass making Kitten cry out in pleasure; she started to finger herself and was lost in orgasm moments later. I let the feeling of Silver's pussy cumming on my cock set me off and shot load after load into her pussy. She continued to lick on Kitten's pussy and ass while she used her pussy-tongue to milk the last drops of my hot seed inside her.

I pulled out of her and took a step back, Silver sat upright on her knees and looked back at me, we both stared at each other panting; if I were to classify her look I would call it the admiration of one professional to another. She then looked down at Kitten who was still basking in afterglow of her orgasms, touching herself. When she noticed Silver's gaze was focused on her she seemed to remember herself and sat bolt upright, drawing into herself and biting on the tip of one finger. Silver leaned in and began to kiss her, as if to pardon her for breaking the rules.

While doing this she spread Kitten's legs apart and positioned herself so their pussies were up against each other and I watched while they used their pussy-tongues to exchanged my cum back and forth between them; this had some great significance, because Kitten looked shocked by her generosity. They swapped my cum between their pussies and kissed for a while, then departed together into the night. I stayed awake for a while, letting the adrenaline work its way out of me. I thought having my own succubus concubine was a wet dream come true, but two? If they should decide to visit me on a regular basis together I don't know how long I could handle that, and should I lose my touch… I shudder to consider the possibilities.

As it turned out, I didn't have to worry about that as things were about to take a unexpected turn for the worse. The very next night after I first encountered Silver she was back, along with Kitten, but not for sex. I awoke to find them standing over me; Kitten had never snuck in so as to not wake me before, and the way she kept glancing at Silver made me suspicious. I sat up and felt a sharp pain on the back of my head and all went black.

Sometime later, I don't know how long, I woke to find myself lying on a bed of animal skins. It was dimly lit, but it appeared I was in some kind of cave. I was alone, confused, my head was throbbing; the light was coming from somewhere outside the cave I was in. I got up and stumbled out; bracing myself against the wall I noticed that it wasn't rock but earth formed with some kind of binder like stucco.

When I got to the mouth of the cave I froze in fear, knowing where I must be. I was in a massive earthen structure with a large round courtyard in the middle, open at the top which let the sunlight in. A ramp spiraled around the outside of the courtyard three times up with caves like the one I was in shooting off from it every few feet. There was only one place that this could be...

The Den of the Succubi.

xxx

Oh, how the plot thickens. Now who might "Silver" be? I'll give you a nice hint. She has a cross necklace and a thing for blood.


	3. The Den

Welcome one and all to my grand finale. How will our sexually gifted hero ever survive his kidnapping to The Succubi Den?! As with the last two chapters, leave your reviews at the door when you leave.

xxx

Hazy memories began to return to me from the night before, I remembered seeing Silver and Kitten over me in my bed, I remembered being carried, there were more succubi all around me, touching me smelling me, and I remembered being dropped onto that animal-skin pile that served as a bed, then darkness. I couldn't imagine what it was they wanted from me but I knew that it wasn't good. I also had no intention of finding out, so I set out down the spiral path to the center courtyard.

I saw movement from above and hid myself in one of the caves. Two Succubi dropped in from the top of the structure and with a series of short flying hops landed in front of a cave not 15 feet from me. Peering around the corner I watched as they let out some kind of call and two others came out of the cave, except these ones looked very different from the others. They looked older, their horns were long and curled over in a spiral, like a ram's, and they had no wings! Just small stumps on their backs. I watched, awestruck, as the Succubi that flew in bent over and the wingless ones put their faces to their pussies.

The two Succubi's pussy-tongues came out and deposited huge gobs of cum into the waiting mouths of the wingless ones. With that done the winged ones hopped up to one of the higher levels and vanished into one of the caves, the two they left behind also retreated back into the cave they came from. Curiosity got the better of me and I followed as quiet as I could behind them. The cave was shallow and turned at the end giving me a perfect vantage point to spy on them without being seen.

What I saw shocked me more than anything I had seen up till then, they had settled in a bed of straw and were busy spitting their mouthfuls up onto five or six enormous watermelon sized eggs! They distributed the cum across all the eggs and proceeded to spread it all over with their tongues. The crushing realization of what was going on hit me like a thunderbolt; they were using us, using men for our sperm to fertilize their eggs, to procreate. They must layer these eggs from sperm from hundreds of donors giving the egg a chance to choose the perfect one; the one that will produce the most beautiful offspring, a new Succubus to grow up and prey on us.

It was all too much for me; I knew I had to get out. I slipped out of the nursery unnoticed and searched for a way out of the labyrinth of caves, I came to one in which I could see light coming from the other end, I scrambled through it so I didn't watch my footing and tripped on something. As I picked myself up whatever it was that I tripped over let out a groan, a male groan. Knowing it must be another human I rolled him over; It was a local jonin I knew from another village who had disappeared two nights ago.

He had a deep wound on his chest and I could see that he wasn't going to make it; before he passed he told me his story. He, like me, was visited by a Succubus and pleasured her so that she came back again the next night; unlike Kitten, however, she didn't come back for more sex, she came back to take him like I had been taken. He said he didn't know how long he was unconscious for but was awoken at night when the Succubus that captured him presented him to their Queen. He couldn't handle her and she slashed his chest in anger and left him to die in the middle of the den. He had managed to crawl this far but knew he could go no further. He told me that I had been fortunate to have woken so, that if I had slept until after nightfall I would have been given to the Queen Succubus too. He said I had to get out and warn the villages, tell them all I had learned and come back to end this menace. After he told me all this, he let out his final breath and died.

I understood everything now, what Kitten had done to offend the other Succubi, and why Silver came to visit me that night. In their society when one found a human with a sexual prowess like mine or this poor guy they were supposed to bring them back to the others and share them with the Queen. Kitten, however, tried to keep me all to herself. How Silver found out I'll never know, but that's why she came to me, to test if I was worthy to be offered to their Queen.

It made sense, but I had no intention of playing my part in it. I had to leave the body of the man behind, but I promised myself I'd return for him. I made my escape without incident; I don't think that the Succubi are active during the day. From a distance their den seemed like an ordinary hill, grass grew on it and the cave entrance was visible. The only way you could stumble upon it is if you climbed to the top of the hill, but it was far out into the country, nowhere near any roads or villages. Still I managed to make my way across the countryside and find my village again.

Yet just as I reached it, a thought hit me. If I left and came back to destroy them, I would never be able to enjoy sex again. I'd grown used to the prowess possessed by Kitten and I knew that no human woman could never measure up to the amount of pleasure they were capable of creating...But at the same time I had a responsibility to my fellow man...

"Ah screw it."

xxx

It was sunset when I found myself once again looking on that unassuming hill; the Succubi would soon be waking for another night's hunting. Already I was anxious as I contemplated the lunacy of what I was about to attempt, but if it was a choice between being dead or becoming celibate. I set light to a torch I had brought with me and strode into the cave entrance, there would be no need for secrecy this time. I walked straight in, past the corpse of the unfortunate jonin and into the center courtyard of the den. Some of the long-horned wingless Succubi were milling about, lighting torches along the cavern walls, and some winged ones too.

They all stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of me strolling in. They all stared dumbfounded; a few darted back into caves but soon reappeared with more Succubi behind them. I walked straight to the center of the courtyard and, not knowing how else to call out their Queen, let out a challenging roar at the top of my lungs. Succubi came out of every cave to see what had made the noise, every level was filled with dozens maybe a hundred Succubi all with the same shocked look on their face. Then out of a large cave in front of me on the other side of the courtyard I heard a commotion, out came a few Succubi, followed by none other than Silver who was looking terrified, followed then by the one I was about to challenge.

The Queen of the Succubi.

I thought I had seen it all by this point but I was unprepared for her, even by Succubus standards she was amazing to look at; She had the strangest set of hair I had ever seen on any creature before or since. They weren't really hair at all but white tendrils covered in light blue horizontal stripes. There were three of them two that fell over her breasts and one that hung loose between her wings. She had a body so perfect that it looked like it was designed by an expert artisan, it's crimson skin tone and tribal white tattoos were something beyond exotic, beyond the realm of any human I'd ever come into contact with. But there was also a menacing quality about her, her eyes were so a similar light blue to her tendrils and reminded me of a hot flame. Her horns were a part of the tendril set and it occurred to me that that when a Succubus grew powerful enough, their horns became a sort of hairstyle for them. And gods above she pulled the look off in an exquisite fashion, they were long, striped and stuck straight up from her forehead. she had no wings, just long spines that stuck up from where her wings once were; even more she had a tail! Long and leathery protruding from the small of her back a full man's height to end wrapped around the throat of Kitten.

The Queen walked toward me glowering, Silver cowering in front, Kitten being dragged by the neck behind. Silver grunted and hissed, gesturing toward me, trying to communicate something to the Queen. She glanced at Silver then back at me, her eyes narrowed, and a thin sneer appeared on her lips; It seemed she realized that I was the one who escaped and had now come back of my own free will. Her tail released Kitten's neck and settled on the ground behind her, the end swishing back and forth like a cat on the prowl. Kitten dropped to the ground like a sack of wheat and Silver slipped over to help her up. The Queen must have been quite angry about her transgression and my escape, but I couldn't worry about Kitten now; I had bigger problems.

There was a pile of brush and wood near me, built for a fire tonight because it wasn't there when I escaped earlier. So I tossed my torch into it and it blazed up , with the added light I held her gaze in a sort of standoff. We both knew what I was here for, and it was just a matter of who'd make the first move. There was a curiosity in her eyes, I think she was trying to understand why I came back, so used to taking was she that she couldn't believe a man would come here of his own volition.

This gave me something of an advantage, so I made a move. I strode straight towards her, as I approached she hissed some kind of message to a subordinate behind her who relayed it louder to all the succubi spectating around the courtyard and on the spiral ramp. In response to the command, the succubi were leaping down to the courtyard with skins, preparing a bed behind the Queen. I ignored them, I walked straight up to the Queen, grabbed her and shoved my tongue down her throat. She reciprocated with an eager grin, and dug her long, sharp nails into my back and sliced my shirt open all the way down my back, scratching me in the process. In response I shoved her back a step and tore the rest of the shirt off. She sneered and whipped her tail around my waist to pull me to her again. She yanked me in and pressed her mouth to mine again, pulling my face to hers so hard it almost took it off.

Still squeezing my waist with her tail, we kissed with a fierce animal passion. I started to try and maneuver her back towards the prepared bed but she one-upped me, catching me off guard, she whipped me around with her powerful tail ending me up upside down and on my back on the bed of skins. Before I could regain my bearings, she hopped on top of me setting her cunt on my face and at the same time dropping her face to my crotch.

She must have been feeling confident after tossing me like that, she slashed my pants off with her nails and slid my cock down her throat. I had to make up some ground here. So I went at her pussy with gusto, for her part she was sucking me so good I found it hard to concentrate. Her skill was mind blowing, the way her lips, tongue, and hands moved together never letting a square millimeter of my cock go unstimulated at any time. I pressed my back down as hard as I could onto my fresh scratches to keep from nutting right there, and tried to focus on her pussy. I licked up and down her slit giving a little extra attention to her clit flicking my tongue across it , she was moaning on my cock, I could feel the vibrations from her throaty growls and that only stimulated me more, but I was moaning to into her pussy. I could tell she liked what I was doing she rocked her crotch back and forth on my face, her pussy tongue sliding into my mouth. I grabbed her ass pulling her harder onto my face and tonguing her with all I had. Nothing I did made her slow down her pace one bit though, she just continued to throat fuck me with passion, and it was driving me mad. I slid a few fingers into her pussy and started to finger fuck her, she moaned harder and rocked on me more but other than that didn't flinch. If she kept this up much longer I was gonna lose it, I had to change position or else let a load go in her mouth; which would mean my death.

Thinking quick I rolled her onto her side and shoved her down, now she didn't have quite as good an angle on my cock but I got even better access to tongue fuck her pussy. I started getting the results I wanted then, she broke her mouth off my dick and started moaning as she stroked me. I pumped my tounge in and out of her pussy, slipping up to tease her asshole which I also rubbed with my free hand. She squirmed and writhed under me, but she kicked me off of her. I scrambled around getting my feet under me, she did the same. We faced off again, staring at each other breathing in short controlled gasps. She was good, I don't know what I expected but she was way beyond whatever that was.

She seemed to be impressed with me too, however, so though I wasn't out of the woods yet I still had a chance. As we stood facing each other, loins glistening with saliva and juice, I became aware of sounds all around us; The mob of succubi who were watching us had all started playing with themselves or each other. I saw Silver and Kitten out of the corner of my eye, fingering each other and staring at us. The den was filled with the soft moans and wet sounds of a hundred horny succubi all focused on the show in their midst.

It was time for round two and it was the Queen who made the first move this time. Her tail whipped out and knocked my leg out from underneath me, landing me on my back yet again; this time she positioned her pussy over my cock, her pussy tongue slithering out and wrapping around my cock. She pulled me up into her and proceeded to bounce up and down on me, again it was amazing. Even her insides were perfect, I had never felt a pussy so velvety soft and tight, this was a creature designed with the sole purpose of driving men mad, and she was doing just that to me.

I had to bring this girl off, so I had to force myself not to come, my life depended on it. She just kept going though, if this were Kitten or Silver they would have come a dozen times by now but this bitch hadn't once! But then I noticed it, the look on her face had changed; She no longer had the hateful edge to her eyes. It was replaced by a frenzied longing, a pleading almost, she wanted to dominate me but she also wanted something else...The answer was the key I knew it, it was the advantage I could play and win this fucked up battle of wills, if I could figure out what it was.

I was distracted, however, she was driving me crazy! Her perfect cunt was squeezing my cock and her pussy tongue was sliding up and down my shaft and slipping out to lick my balls and all around me more gorgeous succubi were fucking each other with wanton abandon. I was resorting to drastic measures, I grabbed a sharp rock off the ground and squeezed it until it cut into my hand. The pain cleared my head a little bit, at least gave me something else to focus on besides the Queen's masterful love making. She ground on top of me, and with my pain-sobered head it became clear. I watched her, as she rode me she started to rub her clit, then she stopped herself, then she started again but stopped herself again!

The look on her face told it all, she wanted to come so but wasn't doing it to herself. She wanted _me_ to make her come. Of course! How many men could handle a creature like this? Any guy would cream in his trousers just looking at her, no guy had ever gotten her off before. But she wanted it, she wanted it so bad, already her will was cracking just from the need to have an orgasm with a real man.

Then I knew I could outlast her, if I could just give her one little orgasm I'd have her. I sat up into her and started to finger her clit with my non-bloodied hand and fondle her tits with the the other. She squirmed on top of me grabbing my hand from her chest and licking the blood, sending jolts of painful arousal through me and driving her into a lustful blood frenzy, she kept sucking on my open cut and grunted and moaned and rode me harder and faster, it was happening! I fingered her and watched as her eyes rolled up and she let out an immense scream as the climax took her; a flood of her juices sprayed out onto my lap it was unlike anything I'd ever seen or felt. The feeling of her juices squeeze and spray out around my cock while she convulsed and quaked on top of me.

She collapsed onto me and stayed still for a little while basking in the afterglow. She pulled back looking at me like I was her true love; but, coming to her senses, she realized what had just happened. She screamed again, this time in a rage, and with bared teeth slashed me across the face cutting me again, it wasn't over yet. But I took the hit with pride, I had won half the battle I just needed to seal my victory. I reeled back and shoved her off me laying her out on her back, I pounced on her, pinning her hands above her and holding her down with my body weight. She bucked underneath me, trying to bite me and gore me with her horns, I just held her there and massaged her breasts; I slid my hand down to her still soaked slit and rubbed her. She shook her head and growled up at me some more, but it was no use. I knew she wanted more of me, and she knew she did too. She stopped fighting it and just let the pleasure take her. I pulled my cut hand up from her pussy and dangled it over her face, she strained her head up trying to lick it with her outstretched tongue pleading for it.

I hadn't forgotten that my cock was so hard that I could have beaten her over the head with it, so I let her have a little taste of my blood while I flipped her over and pulled her up onto her knees. She knew what was coming and spread her lips for me, I slid my cock back into her waiting snatch. I fucked her good and hard now, she wrapped her tail around my waist and fucked back into me, tits swinging with the rhythm. She looked back over her shoulder at me with a defiant grin and my heart skipped a beat as I felt that pussy tongue of hers slide around my sack and slip into my asshole. I gasped and she laughed, now she was playing dirty, but the feel of that tongue in my ass was incredible.

Not to be outdone, I jerked my cock out of her pussy, she looked back and grunted in disapproval. I'd show her, I positioned my cock and shoved it straight into her ass. Those fire blue eyes went as wide as dinner plates and she let out a cry that silenced the whole den, this was a new experience for her. I slid my cock in and out of her tight, tight asshole all the while enjoying the feel of her pussy tongue teasing mine and listened to her cries of pleasure. I reached my hand around and slid two fingers deep in her pussy, the double penetration was the last straw and she came again, inundating my hand and legs with another flood of her juices. She bucked and screamed and her ass sucked and pushed on my cock, I let go then and decided I had sealed my victory, but it one last act of dominance over the Queen of the Succubi I pulled out of her grabbed her by one of her horns and blew my load all over her face and mouth, she just sat there with her mouth open for my hot seed.

I had done it, I had conquered the untameable Succubus. I stood in the center of their den, their queen at my feet, hundreds of eyes just staring at me. They were all mine now I was their King, they would do whatever I said. My own harem of beautiful creatures to do my bidding.

And at that moment a grin unlike anything I had ever given crossed my face.

Hail to the King, baby!

xxx

And so the story ends.

Or does it?

That's right my fellow writers. Now that my trilogy is done I give you all leave to use it at you see fit. Though I would request that if you do decide to continue it to let me know, hmm?

Also here's so ideas I had that I had to throw out for various resources:

Naruto transforms into an Incubus, he indoctrinates various women to becoming slaves for his harem, learns to speak Succubi. That sort of thing.

Now as to the queen who might she be? I'll give you a hint: She can be rather "Snippy" at times.


End file.
